For the period of award we will try to determine if correlation exists between seizure expression (the stable condition of generalized or partial seizures or rapidly recurring seizures) and neuroanatomical changes such as sprouting of mossy fiber pathways, synaptic reorganization and a number of GABAergic basket cells. We will test the hypothesis that the mossy fiber sprouting may participate in the promotion and maintenance of epileptogenesis, and that a number of GABAergic neurons may reflect seizure activity.